guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Digger (Books)
Digger was the most philosophical of the Band. He did not accept the surface meaning of things but, as his name suggested, seemed compelled to dig deeper to find an unexpected truth. - Narrator, The Golden Tree, page 74 Digger is a male Burrowing Owl, or Athene cunicularia. He is one of the four members of the band. He was proven useful as a tracking owl at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, and he is also a member of the chaw of chaws. He is a very deep thinker, and can often come up with things that others cannot. Also, he always seems to know just what to say and always knows when someone is upset (maybe because of his bright personality). In the movie Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole, he is voiced by David Wenham. Personality Digger is a very judicious and thoughtful owl with a philosophic cast of mind. He is also very observant and can notice even the most insignificant things. For example, in The Shattering, it was Digger who first paid attention to Eglantine's strange behavior and realized that she was shattered. He can be rather shy and overdramatic at times, as shown in The Capture. Digger is a member of the tracking chaw, and one of the best trackers. He is able to find an owl by his or her feather or talon-print. It was he who found Eglantine after the Great Downing and the rogue smith of Silverveil (actually, he really didn't find her. He actually found the rogue smith by literally running into her). Being a Burrowing Owl, Digger is a good runner and, of course, a digger; he also performs head tilts, and his flight capabilities are less than other owls due to being a Burrowing Owl. During the siege on the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, he, along with his chaw, worked on improving their underground tunnels. When the chaw of chaws was sent to the Northern Kingdoms, Digger was taught how to make ice weapons and treat them properly, which helped the Guardians of Ga'Hoole during the war with the Pure Ones. Digger seems to be interested in other living creatures, as he is seen studying starfishes, lobsters and octopi in The Shattering ''and ''The Burning. As it was revealed in The Rescue, Digger is proven to be a good dancer, since he is able to feel the rhythm of music due to his habit to walk. It is revealed in The Shattering that he has a huge crush on Sylvana. History Before the Books Digger lived in the Desert of Kuneer with his parents and two brothers until the day when one of St. Aggie's patrol of Jatt, Jutt and Grimble found them. Grimble snatched Digger's older brother, Cunny, and Jatt and Jutt started fighting over and ate Digger's other brother, Flick. Fortunately, Digger managed to run away and eventually got lost in the desert where he wandered, trying to find his home, where eventually he met Soren, Gylfie and Twilight. ''The Capture When Soren, Gylfie, and Twilight were searching for Gylfie's parents, they met Digger, who then told them about his back story. While the owls were talking, they were attacked by Jatt, Jutt, and 47-2. The band fought the St. Aggie's owls hard, for they had a lot to fight for. In the end they managed to kill all three owls with the help of Streak and Zan, two bald eagles who were friends of Hortense and helped her smuggle eggs from St. Aggie's to their homes in Ambala. When Streak revealed that Digger's parents were also killed by St. Aggie's owls, he realized that there was nothing left to do, and decided to go with Soren, Gylfie, and Twilight to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. The Journey Digger and his friends continued their journey to get to the Great Ga' Hoole Tree. Along the way, while flying in the day, they were mobbed by an infamous band of crows. It was a hard fight for the band, but they managed to win. They kept going, and later, they got stuck in The Beaks. Twilight mostly, but also Soren, Gylfie, and Digger got stuck at at the Mirror Lakes, and became very full of themselves. They kept yapping on about their beauty. When Mrs. Plithiver said they should leave, Digger was the only one not to speak up. Later, Digger and the rest of the band were blown off course and ended up in the Ice Talons in the Northern Kingdoms. Luckily, they encountered some puffins who helped them get back to the sea, and to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, where they were warmly greeted by the Snowy Owl monarchs, Boron and Barran. Digger enjoyed his life at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, until he found out that he and his band mates would be separated into different chaws. Digger was selected to be in the tracking chaw, and it was said that he was one of the best in the chaw. When he was investigating the Great Downing, he and Twilight found Soren's lost sister, Eglantine. They quickly and kindly brought her back to the tree where he brought the small owl to Soren. Soren thanked Digger and Twilight, but was disappointed to see that Eglantine was not in her normal state. The Rescue After Ezylryb's disappearing, Digger, among with the band, found the rogue smith of Silverveil and, together with Soren and Gylfie, discovered Ezylryb's secret burrow. He also helped to destroy the Devil's Triangle together with Gylfie and Otulissa by detecting the location of bags with flecks, and bravely fought the Pure Ones. The Siege After Ezylryb's rescue, Digger and the chaws of chaws were sent to St. Aegolius Academy for Orphaned Owls to see if the Pure Ones had spies there, which they did. When Soren was wounded in the battle with the St. Aggie's leaders, Digger tried to treat him with worms, but unsuccessfully. Fortunately, Soren was saved by Mist, Streak and Zan, and Slynella, a flying snake. During the siege on the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, Digger, along with his chaw, worked on improving their underground tunnels and chambers for stores of food and coals. When Soren came up with idea of digging a tunnel at the rear of the Pure Ones, Digger helped the band and Sylvana to dig this tunnel. The Shattering Digger helped Otulissa to study flecks' influence on owls' brains and stomachs. For example, when Otulissa found a rod able to detect flecks, Digger was the only who could use it, due to his habit to walk. When Digger paid attention on Eglantine's strange behavior, he decided to check her burrow with the rod and found lots of flecks here. During the search for Eglantine and Primrose, Digger found their tracks in The Beaks and helped to rescue them. It is revealed in this book that he has a crush on Sylvana. The Burning When the band was sent to the mysterious Northern Kingdoms to gather allies and learn the art of war, Soren, Twilight, Digger and Eglantine met with Moss, Ezylryb's old friend. Later, Digger was taught to make ice weapons and treat them properly. During the final battle with Pure Ones in the canyons, Digger was captured by Kludd to ensnare Soren. But another Burrowing Owl managed to tear off a rope which tied him to a big rock and freed himself. Later he helped Gylfie, who was wounded in the battle. [[The Golden Tree|The Golden Tree]] '''PLEASE CONTRIBUTE' [[The River of Wind|''The River of Wind]] '''PLEASE CONTRIBUTE' [[Exile|''Exile]] '''PLEASE CONTRIBUTE' [[The War of the Ember|''The War of the Ember]] '''PLEASE CONTRIBUTE' Trivia *In The Journey, his voice is described as being "slightly raspy." *He has a crush on Sylvana. Quotes Digger: Soren, what do you think it means to be an owl? Soren: I don't know. I mean, I'm not sure what you mean. Digger: I'm not sure either, but it's just as if it is so easy to describe us. You know, there are so many things that we have that are different from other birds, but do you really think that is the meaning of being an owl? Just because our heads can spin nearly all the way around, that we can see what other birds cannot at night, that we fly slow and silent - is it just these differences that make us owls? Soren: Digger, why do you ask these questions? They're impossible to answer. Digger: Maybe that's why I ask them—because they are impossible to answer. It's kind of exciting. It means that there can be unexpected truths and meanings to why we are what we are. You see—that is why I know I am much more than strong legs and weak wings. Are you are, too, Soren—you are more then your lovely white face and your sharp ears that can hear anything and your strange black eyes. —''The Journey'', pages 156-157 Category:Characters Category:Owls Category:Burrowing Owls Category:Males Category:The Capture characters Category:The Journey characters Category:The Rescue characters Category:The Siege characters Category:The Band Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Members of the Chaw of Chaws Category:The Shattering characters Category:The Burning characters Category:The Golden Tree Characters Category:The River of Wind characters Category:Exile characters Category:The War of the Ember characters Category:Characters from Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Video Game Category:Protagonists Category:Guardians Category:The band Category:Main Characters